


To Tame a Crazy Badger

by FierySpyro



Series: Erotica Stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySpyro/pseuds/FierySpyro
Summary: Mario goes and tames Sticks at the request from Tails.
Relationships: Mario/Sticks the Badger
Series: Erotica Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118858
Kudos: 1





	To Tame a Crazy Badger

Sticks was currently frustrated with the heat and the smell coming from her groin. She had tried to ignore it by finding some of Dr. Eggman’s Badniks to smash but to no avail there weren’t any to be found.

“Grrr, why can’t I stop thinking about him, Wait is he brainwashing me” Sticks exclaimed, who then rushed to her computer.

She quickly typed an Email to Tails and demanded that she confront Mario over the lewd thoughts she’s been having about him as of late.

Meanwhile Tail’s was busy working on a project with Coco when he received an Email from the horny badger the message read as follows:

________________________________________

Dear Tails,

I been having problems with the heat and that friend of yours and I suspect his brainwashing me into thinking about him, so I want to confront Mario over it on my island.

Sincerely, Sticks.

________________________________________

Tails groaned out loud after reading it and alerted Coco to where he was, she came over and read the message as well.

“Can you believe it she’s accusing Mario of brainwashing her into thinking about him” Tails said.

“You know I did ask Mario on how he does manage to make girls for in love with him and he said it’s a mystery” Coco said.

“Wait, you mean you’ve been in bed with him” Tails cried out in surprise.

“Yes, but I think we can help the badger with the heat” Coco said.

“But she’s crazy who knows what she might do to him” Tails exclaimed.

“Don't worry about it and I'm sure he can deal with her craziness” Coco said, typing out an Email to the portly plumber.

________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was watching a race on Peach Circuit when he received an Email from Coco. He opened his Mailbox SP and the message read as follows:

________________________________________

Dear Mario,

Can you do me a favor and come to the lab now, because we need your help with Sticks and apparently, she’s accusing of you brainwashing her into becoming horny about you.

With love, Coco. ❤️❤️❤️

________________________________________

“Oh, mama mia” Mario muttered, catching his brother’s attention

“What’s wrong bro” Luigi asked.

“Weegee, Coco needs my help, because apparently the kooky badger has been accusing me of brainwashing her by planting lewd thoughts in her head, and I have to go now” Mario said.

“Okie Dokie, I’ll just tell them that your busy with something else, bro” Luigi said.

“Thanks bro” Mario exclaimed, then he ran off to the portal that was installed by the mother of the cosmos.

________________________________________

Once Mario got to Tail's Lab, the genius duo greeted him and Coco had Mario put on an archeologist outfit.

"So Mario, are you ready for her" Coco said

"Yes, I am" Mario said

"Now, Mario give her a really good service" Tails said, also giving him the map of Bygone Island.

"Okie Dokie" Mario said, and he left waving to the genius duo.

"Love you and good luck" Coco exclaimed and blew him a kiss. 

"Luckily, i have set up secret cameras on the island, and we can watch them in action, but first I'll send a quick email to her" Tails said

"Smart thinking" Coco said, giving the genius fox a kiss on the cheek

________________________________________

Once Mario reached the island, he made a beeline for Stick's Burrow, when he got closer to the badger's burrow he could smell the strong scent emitting from the bushes nearby and the horny badger leapt out and tackled him to the ground, she then sat on him to prevent the plumber escape her clutches.

"Alright, ready to explain why you keep putting images of you in my head" Sticks shouted

"Look, someone's properly hypnotised you and made you behave like this" Mario said

"You know, the funny thing is that was one of theories I thought up" Sticks said

"So, now what" Mario said now with a tent fully pitched up in his overalls

"Well, since you're here, let's have sex and besides I needed to get rid of this heat anyway" Sticks said

"Okie dokie" Mario exclaimed 

Sticks then unbuttoned his overalls and took it off along with his boxers and shirt, exposing his 7-inch cock with precum pooling at the tip. Mario then took off her clothes leaving them both naked. Sticks then knelt down and started sucking on his penis and progressed by sucking harder and faster while using her hands to masturbate his cock and caress his balls. After awhile Mario's penis exploded into her mouth, and all the semen launching right down her throat. She then savoured a little of the cum and smiled at her partner. She then lied down and spread her legs exposing her glistening wide open vagina, Mario then inserted his penis in Stick's vagina and started thrusting slow but hard, though the progression of fucking, he started going faster and harder until he ejaculated all of his semen into her while she climaxed with him.

"That was amazing" Sticks said, while her love juices was still leaking out

"I always aim to please" Mario said 

"Can we be friends with benefits" Sticks said

"Yes" Mario said

"Thanks" Sticks said pecking him on the cheek and dozed off

Mario put his clothes on, then picked the now sated badger and her clothes, he then took her home and tucked her in bed. Then he headed back Tail's Laboratory, when he was approached by Tails.

"So Mario, did Sticks cause you any trouble" Tails asked

"No, she didn't" Mario said

"That's good to know" Tails said

"So, did you have fun" Coco asked

"Yes, I did" Mario said

"That's awesome" Coco exclaimed

"Anyway, I think you both leave just so nobody realises what happened today" Tails said

"That's a good idea" Coco said

Mario and Coco took off back to their home locations, with no one knowing what happened that day.


End file.
